fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure
Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure (キラキラ! インタステラープリキュア Kirakira! Intasuterā Purikyua), loosely translated as Shining! Interstellar Pretty Cure is a magical girl (fan)series created by Siobhan aka wokenhardies. The motifs are space and stars, with crystals and jewellery as a sub-motif. Plot At the Amanogawa Tanabata festival, reclusive high school student Subaru Hayate finds himself witness to proof of extraterrestrial life - alien princess Altair lands on Earth, followed by a monster known as a Nebulae. After managing to protect the alien, Hayate discovers that Altair is on Earth for a reason - her planet of Crystallo was attacked by a group known as the Galaxian System, who wish to take over the universe, freezing it still. She reveals that the Galaxian System are searching for items called the Star Crystals, that she has 4 of. While Hayate initially doesn’t believe her story, it’s when the Nebulae attempts to kill his close friend Natsuki Akatsuki and Altair uses a device called the Starry Tambourine to transform into Cure Meteor that Hayate quickly changes his tune. How will he help the magical alien heroine not only save the world from being frozen over, but also gain knowledge of human customs? Characters The Cures [[Altair|'Altair']] (アールテア Ārutea) - Human identity Hoshi Asano (朝乃 星 Asano Hoshi). An alien princess from the planet Crystallo. Hoshi is very excitable, friendly and cheerful, but has a rebellious streak that lead her to be distant from her family. While she does feel guilt over the invasion of the Galaxian System she tries to keep a smile on her face. With the Starry Tambourine, she transforms into Cure Meteor (キュアミーティア Kyua Mītia). * CV: Kana Hanazawa/Jad Saxton [[Hayate Subaru|'Hayate Subaru']] (昴 颯 Subaru Hayate) - A 1st year student at Amanogawa High School. Hayate is reserved, deadpan and standoffish, tending to keep to himself at any moment. He is secretly kind and cares very much for Hoshi, trying to teach her human customs even though it frustrates him when she doesn’t quite understand it. With the Starry Tambourine, he transforms into Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī). * CV: Natsuki Hanae/Taliesin Jaffe [[Natsuki Akatsuki|'Natsuki Akatsuki']] (暁 夏希 Akatsuki Natsuki) - A college dropout who is particularly close to Hayate. Natsuki is a motherly figure who is deeply caring and polite, but has a problem with smothering people. She’s in a relationship with Hayate’s older sister Seiya and tends to act like Hoshi and Hayate’s big sister. With the Starry Tambourine, she transforms into Cure Celeste (キュアセレスト Kyua Seresuto). * CV: Yoko Hisaka/Danielle Judovits [[Anna Suisei|'Anna Suisei']] (水星 闇菜 Suisei Anna) - A delinquent who is in Hoshi and Hayate’s class. Anna is very cool headed but has a strong mean streak to her that she often shows to those who are considered ‘bullies’. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it, in spite of her sukeban like appearance. With the Starry Tambourine, she transforms into Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito). * CV: Nana Mizuki/Julie Ann Taylor The Galaxian System Sol (ソル Soru) - The leader of the Galaxian System who wants to freeze the galaxy to control it. A control freak of the highest order, he’s abusive to his subordinates but inspires fear and anger in them. Sol’s power source is over light. * CV: Mamoru Miyano/Mark Hamill Mars (マーズ Māzu) - Second in command of the Galaxian System and Sol’s most loyal underling. An incredibly angry lizard-like humanoid who controls magma and fire, but he has a brotherly disposition towards the rest of the System. * CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto/Ian Sinclair Venus (ビーナス Bīnasu) - One of Sol’s underlings. A vain and prideful bird like humanoid who thinks herself of better than everyone else, she controls lightning and storms. She’s creepily close to Mars and wants him to notice her. * CV: Maaya Sakamoto/Monica Rial Jupiter (ジューピター Jūpitā) - The coolheaded strategist of Sol’s underlings. A wolf-like humanoid, Jupiter uses his cunning and wits to get him both in and out of situations, including ones that he’s caused. He’s quick to act, but slow to anger. He controls metal. * CV: Maeno Tomoaki/Lucian Dodge Mercury (マーキュリー Mākyurī) - The youngest of the Galaxian System and a cat-like humanoid. She’s reserved and very polite, even to her supposed enemies, but she has a rather ruthless streak when cornered. Her powers grant her control over ice and snow. * CV: Aoi Yuuki/Tara Sands Monsters Nebulae (ネビュリー Nebyurī) - Creatures created from outer space ectoplasm and corrupted Star Crystals. It forms a giant monster that can only be defeated by using a basic Star Crystal. Black Hole Nebulae '(ブラック・ホール・ネビュリー ''Burakku Hōru Nebyurī) - Upgraded version of the original Nebulae who can only be defeated by Constellation Star Crystals. Supporting Cast The Kingdom of Crystallo '''Queen Aquilla Vega Gilese Family Seiya Subaru Amanogawa High School Class 1-B Items 'Starry Tambourine '(スターリー・タンボリーン Sutārī Tanborīn) - The cures' transformation items. Initially used as weaponry by the Crystallo Military, they are created by the Star Crystals and used not just to transform the Cures but also as a way to power their attacks. 'Star Crystal '(スター・クリスタル Sutā Kurisutaru) - The crystals that the Cures and the Galaxian System are trying to hunt down. There are 2 main types, the generic crystals that are used for transforming and the constellation crystals based around the various constellations. 'Cure Commune '(キュア・コミューン Kyua Komyūn) - An earpiece that allows the Cures to communicate with each other, that appears very similar to a headset microphone. It also allows them to use their voices to attack Nebulae. Trivia * Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure's original title was Crystal Star Pretty Cure, but the title was changed to prevent similarities with Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. * All of the alien races in Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure are based off of animals. Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series